Gamera/2041
(Reiwa) |species = Giant turtle |nicknames = The Devil's Envoy |height = 70 meters |length = Unknown |weight = 100,000 metric tons |forms = None |controlled = None |relationships = None |allies = Marie delos Santos Earth Defense Force Godzilla Mothra Princess Alena |enemies = Earth Defense Force Gyaos Godzilla King Ghidorah |created = Yonejiro Saito, Noriaki Yuasa |portrayed = ? |firstappearance = Gamera |latestappearance = Godzilla, Gamera, and Ghidorah: The Final Battle |suits = ReiwaGame |roar = }} Gamera (ガメラ Gamera) is a giant flying turtle kaiju created by Daiei that first appeared in the 1965 film, Gamera and reappeared in the Reiwa Series by Toho. Gamera was an ancient creature disturbed from his rest inside an iceberg by the continued polar ice caps melting caused by global warming. Gamera came to Japan and rampaged across the nation, before arriving in the Philippines and also rampaged through Manila and various other cities, but was trapped inside a rocket and launched into space. In the next film, Gamera was freed from his prison and returned to Earth, where he battled the monster Gyaos. Name Gamera's name comes from the Japanese word kame (カメ), meaning "turtle", and ''-ra'' (ラ), a common suffix in kaiju names. The "k-" sound at the beginning of Gamera's name may have been changed to a "g-" sound to avoid making the monster's name sound like the word "camera", which is spelled カメラ in Japanese. Design Unlike any other species of turtles, Gamera has the habit of walking bipedally rather than on all fours, though he occasionally walks quadrupedally in the Showa films. Gamera is capable of using his upper limbs in the same manner as Godzilla, as his forelegs have appendages much closer in construction to hands than feet, and is capable of grappling with opponents and manipulating objects. His mouth is filled with teeth, unlike any living modern turtle (several types of extinct prehistoric turtles were toothed, however), with a pair of large tusks protruding upward from his lower jaw. Gamera is also usually seen with very large human-like eyes, adding intelligence to his overall appearance. Personality Gamera is portrayed as an aggressive and destructive creature that deliberately lays waste to Japan and the Philippines after being awakened. However, he is shown to not be truly malevolent, as he actively saves Marie delos Santos at one point during his attack on Manila. Origins Gamera was a gigantic, prehistoric species of turtle who fed on flames and other sources of heat, light and electrical energy, reawakened by the continued global warming in the Arctic Ocean, it is mentioned that Gamera had appeared before, from pictographs depicting Gamera and warning of his ability of flight. It is also suggested that Gamera was part of a species of gigantic turtles that inhabited the lost continent of Atlantis, though this is not explained in great depth. Gamera's origins in the Reiwa Series are largely unknown, as there is no indication that he was a mutation. Gamera was already capable of flight and breathed true flames, rather than radioactive energy when he was reawakened. And while it was known that he fed on flames (and even radioactive materials such as plutonium, much like his counterpart, Godzilla), no explanation for these powers was given. It was also left unexplained as to why he attacked most of humanity in general, yet spared the life of (and indeed actively saved) a young college student during its rampage in Manila. In the original draft, it is theorized that Gamera is not a carbon-based life form, but rather a silicon or metallic-based one; the sole multicellular biological survivor from a period in Earth's history where creatures did not require oxygen to live, and instead subsided on certain chemical compounds found in contemporary natural gas and petroleum, explaining his fire-eating characteristics, and (unintentionally at the time) his ability to survive in a vacuum environment, such as outer space. History Reiwa Series Gamera To be added. Gamera vs. Gyaos To be added. Godzilla vs. Gamera To be added. Godzilla, Gamera, and Ghidorah: The Final Battle To be added. Abilities Gamera's shell is extremely resilient and strong. Missiles and other weaponry merely bounce off of it, along with most of his opponents' attacks. There have been a few times where his shell has faltered, most notably when Gyaos uses its sonic beam. Gamera's stomach, however, is softer and not as resilient, and he has been cut and gouged in his stomach to the point of bleeding. Gamera fed on fire and was attracted by other heat sources, such as power plants. He was lured to a rocket by fire. He could breathe intensely hot streams of flames from his mouth when caught in a dangerous situation. Perhaps most famously, Gamera also has the ability to fly. Generally Gamera will pull his arms, legs, head, and tail into his shell, fire flames out of his arm and leg cavities and spin around like a frisbee. This mode of flight had an added advantage in the later films, where he would use the sharp edges of his shell to cut enemies while spinning, similar to a circular saw. He has a second way of flying, where he only pulls his legs and/or tail in, fires flames from the leg cavities, and flies like a jet. When seriously or gravely injured, Gamera can enter a coma-like state in order to heal. This often fools his opponents into thinking that he is dead. This ability has been used in almost every film including in the Reiwa Series. Gamera's only major weakness is cold, scientists nearly defeated Gamera during his first appearance using special cadmium freezing bombs. Filmography * Gamera (2041) * Gamera vs. Gyaos (2043) * Godzilla vs. Gamera (2045) * Godzilla, Gamera, and Ghidorah: The Final Battle (2054) Roar Showa Gamera sound effects Trivia * According to Gamera.jp, Gamera's favorite foods are oil, coal, high voltage electricity, missiles, and nuclear power. His least favorite foods are carrots and onions. Category:Monsters (Meesmoth)